Fire and Gold
by nira avalon
Summary: Just a little one-shot/drabble thing about Clary and her brother, Jonathon. It's kind of weird but please check it out. It's my first one-shot and the first time I attempt to write for TMI, so please tell me how I did. Hope you enjoy!


His hand tightened around my throat and tears gathered in my eyes. "I hate him," I managed to choke out.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me curiously. "Who?"

"Valentine," I whisper.

"Why?"

"Because he did this to you," I say which makes the tears start sliding down my cheeks. "He made you into this..." I screw my eyes shut for a second then flick them open just as quickly, staring right at him. "Monster," I finish in a barely audible whisper but I know he heard.

He squeezed my throat tighter. "He filled you with demon blood and made you into a monster," I gasp out. "He took you away from mom, from him," I paused, "from me."

His grip relaxed a fraction, letting me breathe a little better. "He made you into what you are before you even had a chance to live. He took you away from me, Jonathan. If he hadn't done what he did, I would have a real brother. Someone who cared for me. You would love me as I'd have loved you."

He studied me for a moment. "What makes you think I don't love you?"

My eyes widened in astonishment. Was he insane? Wait. Stupid question. Of course he was. "Look at us," I answered him. "If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this to me. You wouldn't be hurting me. You wouldn't ever hurt me because you would love me.

"I do love you," he ground out with difficulty.

I looked at him sadly. "No," I shook my head, "You don't. You just think you do but it isn't love because you can't feel. You can't feel anything, Jonathan. You're just an empty shell of the brother I should have had. And that's the reason I hate him."

As I lay on that once fluffy white carpet, that was now in places a bloody scarlet, I looked up at the boy who was currently trying to kill me. I wondered at the young man he would have been. At the person he would have been. Would he be artistic and have a fiery temper like our mother? Or would he be a passionate and charismatic warrior that could make anyone do anything for him like our father? He would be brave of course and determined but would he kind? Fair? Cocky? Arrogant? Confident? Friendly? Sarcastic? Musical? So many possibilities that would forever be unanswered.

Meanwhile he stared down at the mess of tears beneath him, puzzled. I drank in his features as best as I could through my blurred vision. Golden hair and eyes black as night. I couldn't help myself and I hesitantly reached a hand out to stroke his cheek. "You know, even like this, I still love you, brother." I turned my face away, "And it hurts because I know you will never love me back."

With that, I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. I welcomed death with open arms as I was not afraid. I didn't regret coming to meet Sebastian tonight; I'd simply done what I had to do. As death took me in its embrace, I thought of them. My friends and family. Jordan, Mya, Magnus, Alec, Luke, my mum, my brother, Simon and... Jace. Jace. I wish we had more time but at least I knew he was safe and that was enough for me. I had already said my goodbyes in my own way, being careful that they didn't discover what I was planning to do.

I felt myself slipping away and distantly felt the ghost of a pressure on top of me. I was already disconnected from my body.

The next thing I knew, I was standing beside two slumped figures. They're eyes were open but were vacant. They had no consciousness because they were dead. The girl with vibrant, exotic flames framing a delicate complexion lay motionless on the ground. The boy with the angelic face and bright golden hair was on top of her, both irrevocably deceased. His shirt had ridden up a fraction revealing a muscular lower back, the smooth tanned skin only blemished by a small Mark. It was of two crescents interlocked. A binding rune, I knew instinctively. An extremely powerful binding rune. I suddenly remembered that the girl had put it there while the boy was distracted. They had killed each other.

Simply being witness to the haunting scene was nearly overwhelming. It was a truly terrifying sight. The two were the centerpiece in a bouquet of chaos. A beautifully disturbing masterpiece.

They were surrounded by broken and upturned furniture. Tables, chairs, lounges. There was also a scattering of glass shards. The crystal gleaming in the moonlight that silently wept over the tragic scene.

It felt wrong. All wrong. They should not have had to endure such hardships that lead to their horrific demise. Life was not fair on them, thrusting the brother and sister into roles they were never meant to occupy. Cruel individuals had set their path astray, destroying the wonderful destiny that had been written for them.

I looked at the pair mournfully. They looked too young and full of life to have such an end. Her hair seemed too bright, his beauty too radiant.

I looked at them and thought of what should have been:

Fire and Gold.


End file.
